Destino,Será que existe mesmo?
by Musa-sama
Summary: Depois de uma desilução,Hinata sai de Konoha com alguêm,um ano depois volta,com sua personalidade totalmente mudada e sabendo jutsus e tecnicas fantasticas,mas quem é a pessoa com quem Hinata saiu junto?Por que saiu?E como aprendeu todas essas tecnicas?va
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**

**Kishinoto é so um cara que eu coloquei para fingir que é dono do Naruto pois eu sou a verdadeira dona,mas como não queria fama fiz essa proposta à ele**

**Casais**

**Não tenho em mente nenhum mas provavelmente será:**

**Temari X Shika InoX Kiba Tenten X Neji Naruto X Miharu e outros**

**Questão:**

**Hinata e Sasuke**

**Ou **

**Hinata e Gaara**

**Boa Leitura ****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Destino,será que existe mesmo?**

**1-Prólogo**

A joven Jouunin de olhos vermelhos andava em direção ao ponto de encontro,acordará preucupada não sabia por que,afinal seu time não tinha missão e iam somente treinar hoje,tinha muito orgulho deles afinal eles tinham crescido muito tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente,avistou os três ja esperando.

Kurenai-Ohayou

Hinata-Oi-Disse timidamente como sempre

Kiba-Ola.Disse animado sendo seguido por um latido da parte de Akamaru e contiuou-Teremos alguma missão hoje?

Kurenai-Não,por isso somente treinaremos hoje.

Os três responderam um Hai,Kiba e Akamaru estavam treinando com Shino,enquanto Hinata foi aonde treinava sempre a clareira perto da cachoeira.

Kurenai apenas observou seus 2 discipulos ja que a Hyuuga estava fora de visão.

Assim passara toda a manhâ,vendo Shino ganhar 4 vezes de Kiba e empatar 1,quando o relogio da Yuuhi deu 12 horas decidiu chamar seu time para almoçar.

Kurenai-chega por ora,vamos almoçar agora,Kiba chame a Hinata

Kiba-Hai

MInutos depois ouviu um grito

Kiba-Kurenai-Sensei!

A Yuuhi juntamente com o Aburame foram ate onde Kiba estava e o que encontraram foi uma coisa um pouco anormal(essa fic vai estar cheia disso),Kiba estava segurando Hinata que por sua vez estava desmaiada

Kurenai-O que aconteceu aqui?Falou começando a ficar angustiada

Kiba-Cheguei aqui e ela estava desmaiada no chão.

Shino-Temos que leva-la ao hospital agora

Kurenai-Sim,Kiba me dê ela aqui,o treino acabou por hoje.

Em um minuto sumiu com a garota no colo,aparecendo na entrada do hospital

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentia uma dor descomunal por todo seu corpo,somente se lembrava de estar treinando e depois ouviu ele e tudo se apagou.Fez força para abrir os olhos primeira tentativa abriu e teve que fechar por causa da claridade,tentou mais uma vez e forçando as vistas conseguiu abrir os olhos,olhou em volta era tudo branco devia estar em um quarto do hospital de Konoha,viu que sentada ao seu lado adormecida estava sua sensei.

Ia acorda-la quando algo veio em sua mente,estava na hora tinha que sair dali não sabia que hora era,podia estar atrasada,passou pela sua sensei ainda adormecida e antes de sair do local falou:

Hinata-Nos vemos novamente

Continuou caminhando não precisava se esconder afinal durante 15 anos ninguêm a notou não seria agora que a perceberiam.

Saiu do local e foi em direção a academia,chegou la e se sentou no balanço,se balançando de um lado para o outro,será que aceitaria adoraria ir com ele mas não queria deixar Naruto,seu Naruto,decidiu por ir ao local onde seu amado sempre ficava feliz talvez conseguisse clarear as ideias faltava uma hora ainda para lhe responder.

O Ichiraku estava cheio mas não se importou entrou se sentou em uma bankinho no fundo e pediu um ramen de porco.

Ela ja tinha decidido ia esquecer que ele havia aparecido,e continuar a seguir sua vida sim era isso que faria se não tivesse visto uma cena que a deixou com o coração na mão o SEU Naruto estava de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos longos e lisos batendo na cintura, cor vermelho mais ou menos vinho, e tinha um franja longa,era uma das kunoiches que tinha vindo da areia aprender a ser medica-nin com Tsunade._"Talvez eles sejam so amigos é é isso são so amigos,nada d+"_.Mas essa ideia se discipou quando ele beijou a garota apaixonadamente,que retribuiu com a mesma paixão,sim tinha perdido o unico motivo que a faria ficar em Konoha iria com ele e mostraria a todos o quão capaz é.

Terminou de comer seu ramen em silencio e voltou para o balanço da academia,estava com medo fazia 10 anos que não o via,sera que ele tinha mudado não era mas a mesma pessoa docê e meiga,porem decidida e seria quando necessaria a insegurança estava presente em seu peitoporem esse medo se foi quando ele apareceu as 18 em ponto na sua belo,mas seu rosto ja tinha varias marcas de expressão e como não teria afinal ele ja devia ter 32 anos,mas mesmo assim continuava lindo sua pele clara,cabelos loiros dourados,e seu corpo mostrando o porte aristocratico.

Homem-Decidiste Jovem Hyuuga?A voz dele estava grossa mas ela achou a doçura na voz dele mesmo muitos dizendo que nunca existiu.

Hinata-Sim,irei com você.A garota se levantou do balanço,e se postou na frente dele repetindo o selo tão conhecido feito por ele e desaparecendo junto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurenai estava a 1 hora atrás da Hyuuga desde que acordou a e não a viu na cama,estava indo procurar agora para os lados da academia quando viu uma cena que a deixou pasma,Hinata estava sentada no balanço ia se aproximar da garota quando algêm apareceu na frente da jovem se escondeu atrá da arvoré e postou-se a escutar a coversa.

Homem-Decidiste Jovem Hyuuga?

Hinata-Sim,irei com você.Ele fez um selo esquisito e Hinata o imitou segundos depois os dois tinham desaparecido.

Correu ate onde os dois estavam minutos antes,droga eles tinham ido tinha que contar a Hokage Hinata tinha sumido.

* * *

**N/a:Yo Minna-san**

**Antes que comecem a falar essa ideia me veio hoje na minha tediosa aula de português,sim português pensei o que rolaria se Hinata sumisse e voltasse depois totalmnete mudada muita coisa principalmente se ela começa-se a se interessar por quem nunca imaginaria,mas espero que estejam gostando proximo cap sera a volta dela para Konoha vai se passar um tempo ok.**

**Mas e ai?Hinata fica com quem aqui na fic Gaara ou Sasuke,quem esta achando estranho esses casais,vão se acustmuando se eu quisesse casais com sasu saku(blerg) e Naruto e hinata(Eca) eu não escreveria fics mas então escolhem qual dos dois provavelmente a minha proxima fic sera Gaara e Hinata ja tenho no meu fichario so falta passa pro PC,isso é o mais dificil pois a priguiça não deixa xD**

**Vou deixar um pouco sobre minhas fics:**

Festa do Pijama Tenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata fazem uma reuniao na mansão hyuuga para se declararem pra seus amores sera que elas vao conseguir e qual sera a reaçao deles entre e confiraOneshotShikaxIno,NaruxHina,TenxNeji

Encontrei o Amor Hinata lembra do dia em que foi marcado por ser o mais triste e tambem o mais feliz e chega a conclusao que encontrou o amorFluffykibaXhinata

школа Shinobi U.A Uma escola normal,metodos de ensinos direfentes e alunos diferentes,é assim com a escola школа Shinobi,e como surgi,as brigas,tapas,beijos no meio disso tudo so acompanhando para saber

Corpo Escultural Nada pra dizer uma fic UA varios casais principal Hinata e Sasuke,intrigas,confusoes,festas e é claro varias(os) modelos para embelezar a fic e deixar vocês babando em pensamento

Surpresas do Acaso Sasuke,agora com 16 anos,tem seu dia completamente estranho,agora ele descobrira quem nem tudo é o que parece,mas não significa que será em todo ruimvarios casais1

Ferias,acampamento igual a muita confusao Final de ano,chegou as ferias Temari,Hinata,Tenten,Sakura,Ino e Minako organizam um tipo de acampamento,muita confusao casais novos,romance e comedia entrem no meu mundo de confusao.Gente leiam o final da fic tem uma coisa importanteCasais varios13

One shots of Naruto

Noite Selada

O plano para derrotar Orochimaru foi um sucesso graças a ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitoria esta planejou uma festival,Temari caminhando pelo festival se pergunta por que não consegue se declarar como os outros mas talvez o dia chegou One Shot TemariXShika

Kakashi-Sensei

Um dia normal em Konoha,passaros voando,comerciantes abrindo suas lojas,shinobis indo para suas missoes realmente estava um dia normal a nao ser pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora,Naruto estar pensativo,Sakura durmindo e Sasuke ainda nao tinha chegado resumindo nao estava nada normal.O que acontece quando Kakashi manda Sakura buscar o Uchiha em sua casa muito mas o que de ler por sim mesmoOne ShotSasuXsaku

**Espero que gostem da fic vou indo então bjokas**

M.J.H.M.K.M. Company

Agencia de Modelo Corpo Escultural

школа Shinobi

E

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy xD


	2. Voltei

**Disclaimer**

**Kishinoto é so um cara que eu coloquei para fingir que é dono do Naruto pois eu sou a verdadeira dona,mas como não queria fama fiz essa proposta à ele**

**Casais**

**Não tenho em mente nenhum mas provavelmente será:**

**Temari X Shika InoX Kiba Tenten X Neji Naruto X Miharu e outros**

**Questão:**

**Hinata e Sasuke**

**Ou **

**Hinata e Gaara**

**Boa Leitura **

* * *

**No ultimo Capitulo**

Kurenai estava a 1 hora atrás da Hyuuga desde que acordou a e não a viu na cama,estava indo procurar agora para os lados da academia quando viu uma cena que a deixou pasma,Hinata estava sentada no balanço ia se aproximar da garota quando algêm apareceu na frente da jovem se escondeu atrá da arvoré e postou-se a escutar a coversa.

Homem-Decidiste Jovem Hyuuga?

Hinata-Sim,irei com você.Ele fez um selo esquisito e Hinata o imitou segundos depois os dois tinham desaparecido.

Correu ate onde os dois estavam minutos antes,droga eles tinham ido tinha que contar a Hokage Hinata tinha sumido.

**No ultimo Capitulo**

**2-Voltei **_  
_

**1 Ano depois**

Estava novamente em frente a vila,fazia um ano que tinha saído para treinar com eles,sabia que seria dificil ser aceita novamente principalmente por ter saído sem permissão e era considerada fugitiva,mas falaria tudo menos com quem tinha saído para fora da vila isso ela não podia dizer,estava proibida mesmo por que ninguêm acreditaria,eu não acreditei quando o conheci,entrei na vila escondida estava de noite,e as defesas da vila estavam baixas pois ninguêm a percebeu não que ela fosse facil de ser achada,tinha aprendido a esconder bem sua presença.

A vila estava calma,audivel somente tinha o barulho do vento batendo nas folhas,entrou no escritorio da Hokage,ela não estava,sentou numa cadeira,pegou uma revista e se pois a ler,meia hora depois ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Vi Tsunade entrar na sala e se sentar,nem olhando para mim decidi fazer minha presença ser percebida.

Hinata-Ola Tsunade-sama.Vi com uma certa satisfação ela dar um pulo da cadeira e esfregar os olhos.

Tsunade-Hinata!

Hinata-Esse é meu nome.Dei um sorriso superior,tinha visto esse sorriso por tanto tempo que me acustumei a usa-lo,acho que Tsunade não gostou dele pois se sentou novamente e me olhou seria.

Tsunade-O que faz aqui?Sabe que está foragida não?

Hinata-Sim,eu sei,e o que faço aqui?Eu acho que está na cara.

Tsunade-Me dê um bom motivo para aceita-la novamente.

Hinata-Sabe,não tenho culpa se a enfermeira não avisou do treinamento que iria fazer.Sei que estou mentindo mas quer que eu faça o quê?Falar que sai da vila pois não queria ficar perto do Naruto,não isso é demais.

Tsunade-Ela não falou nada mesmo esquisito não.

Hinata-Muito.Ela estava sendo sarcastica e daí tambem estou.

Tsunade-Com quem estava treinando?

Hinata-Um amigo.

Tsunade-Quem?

Hinata-É de outra vila.

Tsunade-Qual?

Hinata-Pedra.Outra mentira

Tsunade-Nome?

Hinata-Makoto.To mentindo de novo eu não sou burra de dizer seu nome.

Tsunade-Sobrenome?

Hinata-Miko

Tsunade-Humm,falarei com o conselho amanhã e veremos sua situação.

Hinata-Aceitaram o Uchiha de volta e não querem me aceitar.

Tsunade-Acho que ja falou demais Hinata,va para casa agora

Hinata-Acho que esqueceu que ninguêm sabe que estou na vila.

Tsunade-Certo certo,Shizune!

A jounin apareceu na porta depois que deu um grito com a minha presença se dirigiu a Godaime.

Shizune-Sim?

Tsunade-Ache um lugar para Hinata ficar hoje,ninguêm pode saber de sua presença aqui.

Shizune-Sim,vamos Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Ha-ai Falei fingi gaguejar eu sei que mudei afinal,meus cabelos estão nos ombros,meu corpo esta mais desenvolvido mesmo so tendo passado um ano,mas o que mudou foi o olhar,digamos que onde eu estava anteriormente tirou toda minha timidez e vergonha,meu olhar dizem que passa frieza e é ilegivel eu não sei afinal,não costuma observar meus proprios olhos.Shizune me levou ate um quarto,é bem fresco,suas paredes são azul,gostei muito tem uma grande janela onde mostra a cidade deixando a luz da lua cheia entrar no comodo.

Shizune-Espero que te aceitem,os lenços estão ali e no banheiro,tem toalha e algumas roupas,acho que esta cansada não?Falou ela sorrindo,um sorriso esquisito,verdadeiro

Hinata-Obrigada.Dito isso ela saiu,peguei e entrei no banheiro,tomei um banho frio rapido e peguei um vestido prateado de verão,o botei,coloquei a toalha em volta do meu cabelo, e me dirigi a janela,a noite estava estrelada,a lua cheia iluminava a noite escura e fria dando um ar harmonioso a vila,como sentirá falta mesmo não admitindo,esse local é o seu lar,e espero que possa voltar,como será que estão Neji,Hanabi e Otou-san,queria ver seus amigos mas provavelmente ja me esqueceram,afinal nem falavam comigo melhor durmir amanhã tem um longo dia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizune-Hinata-chan.Ouvi alguêm falando enquanto batia na porta.

Hinata-Entra Shi-chan.Da onde tirei esse nome não sei,mas acho que ela gostou pois veio com um sorriso que ultrapassa as leis da fisica.

Shizune-Hinata-chan,ja esta acordada que bom.-Falou me vendo ja arrumada com o mesmo vestido de ontem-Tsunade acabou de me dizer que você pode ficar na vila,vamos ela esta te esperando no escritório.

Hinata-Hai.Peguei minha bolsa e segui uma Shizune sorridente,tambem estava feliz mesmo me mantendo seria,ta não tava feliz tava pulando de felicidade dentro de mim,poderia voltar mesmo tendo mentido,ta ninguêm sabe,mas eu vou voltar.

Entrei no escritório,Tsunade logo se levantou e falou.

Tsunade-Shizune ja deve ter falado,sente-se aqui,os chuunins e jounins da vila devem estar chegando.

Hinata-Para que eles estão vindo?Falei me sentando na cadeira ao lado dela que ficava no centro de uma mesa larga.

Tsunade-Temos que dar a noticia a eles e a recepção será melhor se não for muito publicamente.Ah e coloque essa capa.

Hinata-Por que?

Tsunade-quero ver a cara deles quando você a tirar será mais engraçado e tenho que ganhar a aposta.

Hinata-Você quem sabe.Eles devem ficar bem assutados em me ver,coloquei a capa e me sentei novamente.Logo todos ja estavam entrando.Vi Chouji,Ino,Shikamaru,Tenten,Lee,Sakura,Neji,Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Kurenai,Asuma,Kakashi,Gai,Anko,Ibiki e outros ninjas.Mas Naruto estava faltando será que ele não vem,escutei Sakura comentando e me acalmei.

Sakura-Naruto esta atrasado de novo.

Ele sempre se atrasando não mudou nada.Quando ele entrou e se sentou,continuava igual somente um pouco mais alto e musculoso.

Tsunade-Agora que estão todos aqui,gostaria de comunicar o motivo dessa reunião urgente.

Naruto-Não enrola vovó Tsunade.

Tsunade-Cala a boca Naruto,como dizia essa reunião é para comunicar a volta de um shinobi da vila.

Todos começaram a murmurar e perguntar quem seria.

Tsunade-Silêncio

Cri cri

Tsunade-Esse shinobi é...

Resolvi me intrometer para ficar uma entrada melhor e dar a chance de Tsunade para ganhar a aposta.

Hinata-Sou eu.Tirei o capuz,e vi com gosto os queixos cairem,olhos esmugalhar-se e palavras desconexas da maioria.

Hinata-Tu ganho a aposta Tsunade-sama

Tsunade-Pois é,Jiraya saia daí.

Jiraya-Aff,pelo jeito a rodada de Sakê hoje é eu quem pago

Tsunade-Melhor,vocês podem recolher seus queixos para fora da sala,a reunião acabou.

Sai deixando todos ainda de boca aberta,entrei no quarto em que fiquei noite passada,peguei minhas coisas e sai,as ruas estavam tumultuadas,todos me olhavam afinal ainda estava com a capa negra,me sentei em um banco,observando tudo,mas minha solidão durou pouco pois logo vi,Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Chouji,Tenten.Lee.Neji,Kiba correndo e Shikamaru,Sasuke,Shino caminhando mais atrás,preparei meus ouvidos e:

Naruto-Hinata-chan onde tu estava?

Sakura-Você esta bem?

Tenten-Por que abandonou a vila?

Ino-Kurenai disse que viu você saindo com um cara loiro.

Hinata-Vamos ver,eu estava treinando,se abandonei por que estou aqui,sim sai com um cara loiro.

Neji-Quem era?

Hinata-Ola pra você tambem Neji-niisan,quem era vamos ver não interessa.Adorei falar isso todos arregalaram os olhos novamente.

Kiba-Hinata você...

Sasuke-Mudou

Hinata-Ora se não é o traidorzinho

Sasuke-Olha quem fala.Ele estava me fitando com aqueles olhos negros

Hinata-Hyuuga Hinata.Disse sorrindo

Sasuke-Quiz dizer que não sou o unico pelo que sei.

Hinata-Se você diz eu que não vou contrariar um tolo.

Shino-É ela mudou.

Hinata-Yo Shino-kun.Falei sorrindo,estava adorando a volta todos me dando atenção mas quanto tempo irá durar.

Chouji-Agora todos estão felizes da vida,podemos ir a churrascaria comemorar.

Shikamaru-Putz

Ino-Chouji,você so pensa em comer,a Hinata vai querer descançar agora.

Hinata-Na verdade,adorei a ideia Chouji.Falei para contrariar Ino

Chouji-Então vamos.Ele saiu sorrindo na frente em direção a churrascaria

Hinata-Vamos?

Todos assentiram no caminho começaram a perguntar coisas.

Shikamaru-Você disse que saiu para treinar o que aprendeu?

Hinata-Varias coisas,mas me especializei em jutsus com água e fogo.

Shino-O nivel dos jutsus?

Hinata-Depende,sei Jutsus Rank-C,B.A_."e S"_

Todos me olharam fingi não perceber.

Neji-Você ficou fora um ano e aprendeu tanto,quem foi seu mestre?

Hinata-Sabe Neji-niisan,tenho somente 16 anos estou muito jovem para morrer então não posso dizer

Neji-Por que?

Hinata-Juramento de sangue

Neji-Ele é perigoso ou importante

Hinata-Nenhum ou os dois.Reparei que todos estavam parados escutando a conversa tratei de desviar o assunto.

Hinata-Chouji esta esperando vamos

Neji-Ta.Vi que ele falou a contra gosto

* * *

**N/A:Yo Minna**

**O que acharam da fic,tão gostando espero que sim,ro adorando escreve-la pois é dos meus casais favoritos,continuem dizendo se preferem que a Hinata-chan fique com o ruivinho Gaara ou o moreninho Sasuke,não,não quero o loiro é muito simples e acho que ela ja sofreu d+ por ele,agradeço à**

Hinata Hyuuga xD

kanna

Dedessa-chan

haruno uchiha sakura

Kie-sama

Nanao-chan

Yamanako Loi

**É graças à vocês que esse cap ta aqui hoje,e quero dizer que estou felicissima pois essa é a primeira fic que no primeiro cap ja consigo 7 review vlw vou indo agora bjokas**

**Musa Hyuuga **

**  
**


End file.
